Possesive Love
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Riku's always been in control. But what's the true story hidden behind close doors? SoraxRiku YAOI intense BDSM


CS: you don't see a lot of Dominate Sora stories so, here you go. Sorry. It's pretty hardcore.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or FF in anyway.

WARNING HARDCORE YAOI ALERT!!!!TURN BACK IF YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!

*****

He didn't mind be bitched around by Sora.

In fact he thought it was pretty hot. Seeing him all intimating and dominate. Clothed in leather. Mm, leather. He always looked good in leather. He didn't mind the belts he used on his bear skin. The stinging and bruising as his tongue ran over the spots roughly. The studded belts, they hurt even more. Like a bitch. But it didn't bother him. He didn't mind the degrading outfits either. The collars, heels and thongs. Sora said it turned him on, so he didn't mind. Nothing seemed to bother the silveret when it came to the harsh affection of Sora. Riku knew they were all forms of love, his possessing love.

In Sora's love, he was in control. Seme, the pitcher not the receiver. Uke. Though he was often abusive and left bad scars and bruises all over his body. He didn't mind.

Another jolt of pain circulated throughout his body as the dull studded belt made contact with his flesh. Riku hissed at the pain, careful not to cry out. He didn't like it when he cried out, unless he said so.

"So you thought you could just run away from here? Eh, Riku?"

Another whip on the back. Black boots clicked on the rocky floor of the 'Secret Place' as he circled the pale body on the floor. It was dark. Late into the evening, the star glittered like diamonds in the abyss as the cold night air nipped at Riku's practically naked body. Caressing his sore skin and sweaty body from the many candles Sora had lit. Clothed in only a pair of black heels and a matching bow about his neck. Riku's eyes were on the ground covered with the same silky blindfold Mickey had gave him so his eyes wouldn't betray him. Here, he was not allowed to make contact with his 'master'. His 'Dominate'.

After the whole Xemnas adventure the islanders resided once more on the sunny islands. Everything the way it once was. Same sand, same sea, same endless sky. Not only was Master Sora pissed that all the fun was over with, he was more enraged on Riku's little escape act that started it all. He understood the darkness had taken over his mind, made him into a pathetic little Slave of the Darkness. He sneered. Riku was his bitch no others. No one was allowed to have the teen address them as 'Master' nor 'Mistress' which seemed to be the case indeed. From what the silver puppet had informed him.

Not only did he run away but Riku had to nerve to speak back and fight him. Throughout the journey Sora had repeated how he was looking for Riku because he missed him and was worried. Though true, the more truthful answer was, he couldn't wait to find him and beat him back into submission.

"You thought you could escape from me? Run away?" Sora grabbed a handful of hair pulling it with such great force Riku saw stars through his blindfold. "Don't you love me Riku? Why would you run?" Riku bit his tongue, not fully sure if he was to answer or if it were a rhetorical question. Sora answered for him when he pushed his head down to the pavement as he went ape shit on his ass. The strip of leather and metal sending jolt after jolt of pain throughout his body. The slaps echoing in the small confines.

"Answer me when I address you, you little shit!"

"I do! I love you, Master! Only you!" Riku screamed out. Anything to release the pain somehow.

Sora smiled sickly as he removed the blindfold, blurry green eyes continued to hone in on the asphalt. "You love me Riku?"

The teen nodded as fingers traced up and down his back. He licked his lips as the fingers trailed further and further down caressing his crack and circled around his tight hole. Sora watched in amusement the way Riku's body shook in anticipation for penetration. It had been a long since Riku had probably been entered, not to mention it had been along time since Sora had something to fuck.

The choices were everywhere on possible candidates for the teen, even Kairi's corpse like body sorta seemed like the ticket but the boy fulfilled his pleasure with masturbation instead.

"Has anyone taken you since you've left the island Riku?" He purred as he slipped the tip of his finger inside of the hot passage. Riku breathed out slowly and heavily at the feeling of being partly filled again. "No master…"

"No one? Are you sure? You're not, lying are you pet?" Sora wriggled his digit around a little as he push it all the way in and out again.

In truth, Ansem did make a lot of sick passes at the teen. Threatening him to submit or feel nightmarish consequences, but the teen only laughed saying, 'His master's wrath would be 100x worse than anything he could dish out.' The man of darkness never made it inside the teen, Riku only fingered himself to satisfy his heated nights.

"No, no one!" He couldn't help the moan that slip through his lips. The digit was removed roughly from the hole as Sora stood. Riku kicked himself for letting his feelings slip out, and then yelled out as hot wax was poured down his back. "I thought since you like making so much noise, you'd like to scream your little heart out with your favorite kink." Sora grinned as the molting liquid quickly cooled. How he loved making his bitch scream. It gave him such fulfillment and wonder on how else he could make him scream even louder.

He parted Riku's cheeks and poured the scolding was over his sensitive skin and hole. Riku cried out once more nails crawling in the asphalt in agony. Though the burning was unbearable pleasure replaced the pain, his erection only increasing in fullness. Sora picked off the blue candle wax and licked the scolded skin, Riku moaning lowly as his lips and fingers found their way to his ass. Though the sadist took the waxy film off he did not soothe the begging area.

Instead he flipped the teen over to gaze at his nude body in all its glory. Sora couldn't help but grin. Riku's body was a prize he was happy he'd won back. Everything was perfect. The perfect tone and shape. His pierced dick, red and fully erect twitching for release.

"Looks like you've been have a little too much fun with your punishment, slut."

Sora sat on Riku's abs, his body facing away from his face. Dressed in tight leather shorts and a cropped leather jacket that was drowned in chains and belts Sora looked like a perfect dominatrix. He rocked his ass on Riku's muscles the other clenching his fists tight. So tempted to touch what was forbidden.

Sora began to play with metallic ring that was put through his head rolling his tongue around the inner circle, overlapping the tip over and over and over again. Riku pulled at his hair at the pleasure, unable to move or touch the man causing him this torture. Tentatively Sora pulled on the ring with his teeth. Riku screamed out in utter bliss. It hurt like hell but through it felt like heaven.

Giving the dick a few more good tugs Sora bore of that and unclamped on of the many chains and clipped it to the ring as he stood and faced the other. A cruel grin. "Look at me Riku."

The dominate yanked on the chain and watched in gusto as the teen writhed and screamed at the feeling of his dick being torn off. Green eyes looked deep into psychotic blue eyes. "Do you love it Riku? Tell me you love it."

He pulled again this time not giving the chain any lax. Riku continued to squirm hands absently reaching up to touch his poor dick. Sora saw the naughty hands and hit Riku with the belt once more on his privates, stud side down. "Uh uh uh~ Riku love. You don't touch what doesn't belong to you."

"I'm…sorry…" He groaned as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm still waiting for you to say your loving this."

"I-I…" Riku couldn't get the words out. He wanted to cum so bad but he knew better. The last time he came without permission Sora not only beat him into subconscienousness but he set his clothes a flame so he had to go home in the nude.

"That's right…" Sora purred. His erection pressing against his tight hot confines. The sooner he said it the sooner they could really get to it.

"I-I-I…lov- Please!"

Sora hit the already tender area once more. "Say it!"

"I love it!" He shouted. Sora licked his lips as he began to unhitched the chain and gestured for Riku to come to him. He did so slowly obeyed. "Touch." Sora said concentrating on removing the bind. Riku almost smiled finally being able to touch his love. His soft hands rubbed his bare chest as he nuzzled his collarbone. Once the chain was removed, Sora sat and let his pet lavish him in affection. Hands feeling the concealed member in the tight shorts. "Unveil." Sora commanded.

Riku nodded as he unzipped his zipper and pulled out his surprising long length. Stroking it and petting it softly. Sora closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose, "Bend over."

Obediently Riku hoisted his posterior up in the air as his top body was laid flat on the cold surface his nipple getting harder.

Never being one to soften the blow Sora entered harshly into the tight hole, Riku screamed out as the burnet took him on a wild ride. Fucking him at an incredible speed his balls knocking against his ass.

"Ah~ mm~ Master! So good!"

Sora ignored the other as he continued his onslaught making sure to leave his handprints on his hips.

The sexing went on for another five minutes before Sora gave Riku permission to come, which he did shortly after soaking the dark floor in his seed as Sora followed suit soaking his insides with his sticky ownership. He pulled out harshly and kissed the teen hard on the mouth.

Riku didn't object. He loved when Sora was rough with him in private. His domination drove him crazy with ecstasy. When the sun rose the next day Sora would return to his once more cheery go lucky self, fooling those around him with his good nature and morals. While he stood by seemingly alone. But the two keybladers knew better. Riku would always be Sora's. Sora's favorite little Bitch.

*****

CS: Did I just write a BDSM story. Yes. Did I make Riku a bitch? Yes. Yes I did. Plz review.


End file.
